Bent Up Iron
by Stormysky21
Summary: Got the idea from watching the last HP movie. Anyways, Snape is like a father and Dumpledore is minuplative. In this there is kind of a combination of a lot of things and you just need to read it. Harry was abused in it. Dumpledore doesn't care much.etc
1. Chapter 1

_Notes=Got this idea when I watched Deathly Hallows part 2 with my mom and brother. Snape is sort of like a father and Dumpledore is just manipulative so this is how my fic is going to be. _

_Chapter 1=You Don't Really Care_

_A man was seen going down the halls of Hogwarts, a frown on his face. No one bothered to stop him or to ask what was wrong. It was professor Snape after all and who dare bother a spy and a death eater. _

_Harry walked by, head down and not really looking at the man. Too much was on his mind and he honestly didn't care what Snape was up to._

_Snape P.O.V_

_Damn bastard! Setting this up so that he could just end up as the one screwed in the end! How dare he! All that happens is that Harry gets blasted to bits by the dark lord. Damn him! Damn him to hell!_

_At that moment, the same boy that I was so pissed off about stood there, looking overly depressed and silent. The castle was going to be empty soon and there would be no one here. Christmas vacation. He never visited his relatives. _

_I had found out they were a bunch of ass holes last year. Anouther thing Dumpledore most likely knew and decided to ignore. Who knows how long Harry had been abused and he just stood there and ruffled the boy's hair and laughed. _

_Well not any more! " You're staying with me and Draco this summer. I think that we both will be ok with it. Ok, Harry" I told him. I gotten more accustomed to calling him by his name. Draco found out what happened and was a bit more nicer to Harry. _

" _Ok, sir" he said. He didn't look one bit upset about that. I left to tell Draco about our new room mate. _

_Normal P.O.V_

_Snape got to the Slythern House and found Draco reading. " Are you ok with Harry staying with us." he asked. Draco stared at him. " Yeah. I'm fine with it." he said. _

_Normal P.O.V_

_It was a potions class. Harry had lost Ron and Hermione for friends basically because he was gay. He now sat with Draco and Pansy up front who were very kind to him and helped out when he didn't understand how to make the potion. _

_Snape was walking by, examing the potions, like always. " You seem to do well in this group, Harry. This potion wasn't a failed one like your others." he said. _

" _Good job" Draco told him. Pansy smiled at them. They went up to have lunch and Harry went and sat by Seamus and Neville who didn't care much about his sexuality much. _

" _How was your day, Harry?" Neville asked. " Ok I guess." he said. " I heard that you were going to live with Snape and Draco. You seem ok with it" Neville said. Neville knew what it was like to be orphaned so it was ok with talking about it. _

" _They are ok people. They are pretty nice once you get to know them." Harry told Neville. " I know. I got a potion ok and I think Snape actually smiled about it and told me good job." he said. " I sometimes don't get those two. They want to help people, but they don't like the idiots like Ron and Hermione. That isn't going to go well for them." Seamus said. _

" _That's ok. They don't go by how people see them" Harry said._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Draco was in the Slythern tower, doing homework when the door opened and Marcus Flint came in and sat down. Most of the Gryfindors hated Harry at the moment. The Slytherns were ok with him and offered him some support since they were like Snape's kids sort of.

" So how long is Harry going to get a lot of crap from those ass holes?" Marcus said. Draco shrugged. " It's almost summer. He's staying with me and Snape. Will most likely be the first time that fealt like a good Summer to him."

A few Slytherns also knew about the abuse and offered to help out in any way. " Do you want me to drop by at times" Marcus asked. " That would be great." Draco said.

Normal P.O.V

Snape went into Dumpledore's office to tell him that he would be leaving. It was the last day of school and quite a few students were packing. Snape had already told Harry and Draco to meet up in his office at after Dinner.

" So you are taking the two boys with you" Dumpledore said. " Yes. His uncle already knows that I have custody of Harry and has signed the adoption papers. He seemed happy to get rid of him." Snape said.

As Snape went down the hallway, he passed Draco helping Harry getting his trunk his office. They had been told to put everything in that room for now.

" Hi sir. We're almost done. Just need to get this to your office." Draco said. " I'll take it. You two enjoy the feast." he told them. He grabbed Harry's trunk and the two boys ran off to the great hall.

Harry P.O.V

" So what is your favorite drink? I like pumpin juice. I guess it is because it is sweet." Draco said. " I like Butter Beer" I told him. I liked talking to a few of the Slytherns. Draco, Pansy, and Marcus were the nicest ones that actually listened to me.

We went to sit at our own tables and I sat down by another pair that was ok with me, this time Lavander Brown and Nevelle. Lavander was busy talking about what she was going to do this summer and then stopped and smiled at me.

" I'm happy you made new friends, Harry. This is the first time that I saw Draco actually be a bit open with people. I never knew about his life but his father was…..his father beat him and I was wrong to judge him." she said. " I am sort of sorry for it."

" I know." Neville said. " He did apologize for the remembral in first year. He said that he needed to try out the broom to show his father. I fealt bad then."

" Guys, don't pity someone like that. Help them." I told them. " I have the same issue. The best thing to do is reach out." Nevelle smiled. " It isn't pity for what his father does that I fealt, Harry. It is how I saw him before and I kind of wish I never fealt that way. Draco is sort of different. He understands you and that is important." Neville told me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Normal P.O.V

Harry, Draco, and Snape were all ready to go and about to leave. Harry and Draco were holding on to their trunks. " We are going to aparate. It will take a shorter time to get there then." Snape told them.

" It will. He lives on a hill by a village." Draco told Harry." You'll love the village, Harry. It's like Diagon Alley sort of but a lot smaller." They fealt the familiar twisting and spinning sinsation when they aparated and looked around.

Harry P.O.V

Most would think that Snape lived in some dungeon or some place like Dracula does, but he doesn't. It looked like a typical home, but you could tell that it was magical due to how it was built.

Some rooms would add on or some extra things would pop up in the house if you needed them. You could just tell this place was full of magic.

I went inside my room. My room had blue carpet and red wallpaper. The bed had sheets that Draco picked out for me, some purple and blue ones that went well with the room. Then my trunk sat at the foot of the bed.

I could hear Snape downstaires and Draco in his room, doing Summer homework. I learned some of Draco's habits by now. He actually was really smart, smarter than Hernione really.

I glanced at Draco's room and then decided to chill for awhile and read.

Draco P.O.V

A knock came at the door. I answered it to see that it was Marcus. He most likely wanted to see how Harry was doing. " Hi. How are you guys?" he asked.

" Fine. We just got here" I told him. We went inside. Harry came downstaires and saw us. " Hi guys" he said. " Hi Harry. I was going to ask if you wanted to play Quidditch with us. We were going to fly on our brooms for awhile for training and Snape was talking about having you be in Slytherin. Were you ok with that?" he asked.

Silence and then…" I'm ok with it. But who am I on your Quidditch team?" Harry asked. " Still the seeker." I told him." I mainly just want to play Quidditch because it's fun so now I am a chaser."

" Ok(I know this is in another fic I have, but this one is slightly different. Try to like it and stuff and understand the differences)" he said. Harry seemed to be more Slythern anyways.


End file.
